


You Came Back

by naberiie



Series: King and Lionheart: Finnrey ♔ [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Finnrey Friday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naberiie/pseuds/naberiie
Summary: She had left when he was unconscious, had left him with nothing more than a gentle kiss on the forehead. Finn has nearly given up hope of ever seeing that angry, powerful, incredible girl from Jakku ever again.





	You Came Back

**Author's Note:**

> For @finnreyfridays on tumblr - April 28th - Theme: Reunion

A tight cluster of blaster fire slammed against the outcropping where Finn had just dived behind. The rock above his head burst apart, sending down a shower of shale and dust. It coated his tongue and throat, tiny irritating particles that refused to budge, distracting him from his mission. He coughed and blinked furiously, his own blaster hot in his hands. Sweat dripped down his back as he counted down his enemy’s clip – he didn’t let himself think about the fact that he had probably grown up with whoever was shooting at them. Whoever they were, they certainly didn’t care. They reached the end and Finn sprang up, fired twice, and jerked back down.

Poe’s voice crackled in and out of static on Finn’s comms, but the distortion the scramblers was too much for the device to handle. The X-Wing flew low, splitting the air above Finn’s head. The heat from its engines sent shivers down his back – and that was a clear enough signal. With Poe providing air support Finn darted away from the outcropping and kept pushing forward. Every breath was like jagged knives in his lungs, but they couldn’t wait for another chance – they’d found the First Order before they found the Resistance. They wouldn’t get another chance to take them down –

He _felt_ it before he heard it. There, off to his right, distant but unmistakable.

That sharp hum and snap of a lightsaber being activated.

Fear roiled around Finn’s stomach. _He can’t be_ here, _not Ren, no, please_ – but he forced himself to turn to face that blood-red saber. He was going to spit in Ren’s face before he cut him down. Finn readied his blaster, swearing that he would take Ren down with him before the day was out.

It wasn’t Ren.

It was Rey.

_Rey._

Finn knew he was in the middle of a battle, that Poe was coming around to escort him again, that he should be moving _towards_ their target. Not sprinting towards _her_ , on the opposite side of the field. That someone was aiming at him. Clumps of mud flew through the air but Finn didn’t see them. Everything else had dimmed, muted, like someone had paused the battle just for them.

 _Rey_.

She half-turned, like she had heard him – those three simple buns were gone, now her hair hung to her shoulders – no one had told him where she’d gone after he’d woken, not even Poe – those fierce eyes, that familiar _snarl_ of her lips as she twisted the saber deep into the gut of an unlucky stormtrooper. Then she saw him, Finn _felt_ her _recognize_ him, it was like a sudden tight grip on his heart –

“REY!”

She deactivated her saber and laughed – a high, pure sound that rose above blaster fire and explosions that made Finn’s heart leap with joy. And the next thing Finn knew, she was in his arms, kissing his lips and jaw and nose and cheeks and every part of him that she could reach. And Finn was pressing his lips onto her forehead, one arm snug around her waist where Finn was dimly aware of an exasperated Poe begging them to _focus_ , please.

He pulled back, stared at her, and grinned. “You came back.”

“I came back.”


End file.
